1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical testing device, and more particularly to a probe module having the function of collision avoidance.
2. Description of Related Art
Probe card is the commonest device to test the electrical connection of the electronic devices, such as semiconductor chip, IC, or other circuits. The conventional probe card is electrically connected to a device under test (DUT) and a tester respectively to transmit electrical signals therebetween. The conventional tester includes vertical type or desktop type. The probe card is mounted on the tester to touch specified pads of the DUT.
In the test, the test signal is generated in the tester, and transmitted to the signal probe through a core of a signal connector and a signal circuit of a signal transmitting member on a circuit board, and then the test signal is transmitted to DUT when the signal probe touches the pad of the DUT. The signal then will be transmitted back to the tester though a ground probe, a grounding circuit of the signal transmitting member, and a shield of the signal connector. As a result, the signal could be tested in the tester.
After test, the probe card is disassembled and put at a place, such as on the desk. Sometime, it may damage tips of the probes. Therefore, it needs a specified holder to place the probe card. The holder takes space and make the cost increasing.